Dancing in the Dark
by LeMaskadra
Summary: Some alone time for Meliodas turns into something a little more after Ban walks in. (Collab with Lova14 / smolmeliroll at Tumblr)


This is a collaboration with my friend Lova14 (smolmeliroll at Tumblr). The prompt was : Meliodas dancing in a corset. Thanks to LickitySplit for suggesting he's getting fucked after that :)

Cover art by myself : check out lemaskadra on tumblr !

 **Warnings : Explicit, sexual content.**

* * *

Meliodas stands in the center of a dimly lit room, body swaying in tune with the bass of slow, languorous music playing in the background.

The tight fabric of a snow-white corset clings to his torso, black ribbons tying the ensemble together pressing into him. His bare skin shows from the edge of the garters, and one firm buttock is pushed up as he shifts his weight to one leg. His hips roll, his limbs are waving and curling around him gracefully.

Tentatively, he runs his hand from where he ruffled his hair to trail over his exposed chest, down the fabric hugging his waist tightly. He plays lightly with the edge of the lace, pulls an elastic taut and lets it snap back to his thigh with a distinctive flesh sound. He trails his fingers gingerly up from his thighs to his abdomen, tracing the line of the fabric and leading up to his muscles. He never thought much of his body, but right now he felt like a sexual predator out for the hunt.

He raises his hip, reveling in the tight feeling of the corset snug at his waist. The lace scratches at his hip pleasantly as he twirls, his hair falling around his face and framing his lidded eyes seductively. He raises one pale shoulder, and then the other, making the muscles roll and bulge where they press together. The top of the corset pushes against his pectorals as he waves his hips and torso in a slow, sinuous motion. He flexes his legs, allowing the muscles in his calves to tense, a sharp cut between muscle and flesh evident. He's nimble on his feet as he sways with the music, his sharp body gliding effortlessly at his command. After all, dancing and fighting weren't much different, both require precise control.

Meliodas' firm hands snake back down his body, fingertips lingering over perked nipples. He gives them a sharp pinch, a shiver running down his spine and causing his lower half to stir. He keeps one hand over his left pectoral as his free one wanders, dipping lower and lower, ghosting over lace of the corset until he's dipping over his black-laced panties.

He gives a good squeeze through the fabric and groans in pleasure, left hand still tugging and rolling his sensitive flesh between thumb and index finger. He keeps up his sways with the beat of the music as he kneads his crotch. He purrs as he hardens, his buttocks clenching from the onslaught of sensations.

His length thickens under the pressure of blood, and juts into a very obvious bulge through the thin fabric. He continues to caress himself, up and down, slowly through the fabric, and sometimes slipping one or two fingers under the lace to drag along the head. His own head rolls back with a shudder, baring the column of his neck and the bobbing Adam's apple as he swallows thickly. He keeps it slow, the motions, the touches, wants to make it _last_ and be sensual.

His jaw clenches as he swirls his thumb over the tip of his cock, gathering up sweet pearls of pre cum and making each movement deliciously slick. His mind wanders as the music picks up its pace, his free hand desperately pinching at his chest, one sensitive bud of flesh then the other.

The pressure from the corset intensifies his reactions, his stomach clenching as he twirls his scrotum between wet fingers. The hem of the panties slip down with one swift movement of his wrist and his hand toys with the bared flesh, getting good and slick with the fluids, slippery noises can be heard as he palms his crotch with a wanton moan.

He can feel himself coming closer and closer to the peak, like being on the edge of a cliff and about to fall down, and he slows down a bit. He wants this to _last_ , to relish in the pleasure he can only indulge himself in on rare occasions.

With a tight grip he slowly glides up his shaft before firmly running down to the base. His manhood twitches at the torture, his breath hitching in his throat as he releases a haughty groan.

His hand quickens into a frantic pace and he moans higher, a bit desperate, and with a few firmer jerks he feels his balls tighten, the cord deep within his gut snapping sharply. His breath staggers as his hot cum shoots into his hand and drips onto the floor. His mind goes blank and he struggles to stand up right from the euphoria of his release.

His moans break past his throat short and urgent and lower to harsh pants, chest heaving and taut under the corset as he wobbles a few steps forward.

"You've made a mess."

The familiar voice sends a jolt through him, his chest heaving as his eyes open wide. He thought he was alone... _when did_ \- "You'll need to be punished for that."

Meliodas turns around to the door behind him, his face flushed both from his release and embarrassment at being caught in the act. The Fox Sin of Greed grinned slyly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He stalks over towards the shorter male, Meliodas' breaths still short and ragged, and coming down from high. Sweat rolled down the planes of his shoulders, dripping down and mixing in with the mess on the floor.

"Just who do you think is going to clean this up?" Ban murmurs in a low, seductive voice, eyes gliding up and down his frame, his intentions clear.

He hovered over his captain, his calloused hands trailing up his arm, squeezing one firm bicep, and then down his back, fingers toying with the black ribbon that tied together the corset.

"This really suits you, ya know?" He breathed huskily into his ear. Meliodas shivered beneath his intense presence.

His cock softens in his grip, the flesh grazing the damp fabric around his hips. Ban forces his knee between Meliodas' legs, forcing the wobbling limbs apart. He dips his hands down to Meliodas' own hand still ghosting over his crotch, the Sin of Greed running his hand over his manhood. Cum stuck to his fingers, sticky and warm.

"What are we going to do about this?" The question was rhetorical, and under any other circumstance the Sin of Wrath would have shot back his own comment. But in that moment, nothing but his strong hand and the heat radiating off of him ran through Meliodas' mind.

He breathes heavily, wrapped in silks and ribbons, his skin flushed a darker shade of red and _sexy_ \- Ban almost loses it right there. But no, Meliodas had the nerve to dress up and enjoy himself without a second thought for sharing, and Ban was _actually_ feeling a bit jealous over the fact that he'd found such a _pretty_ garment, one fitting his petite frame so finely. Short, yet broad and muscled, swollen and yet delicate at the waist, narrow and shapely legs underneath hugged by the fine stockings. The white of the garb completely offset the flushed tone skin of his captain, accentuating the rise and fall of his small body.

A body that could withstand the most powerful of blows, be it blunt, blades or fire. Yet, here he stands, unraveled, panting, and _moaning_ as he allows his hands to wander.

Ban nibbles at Meliodas' ear playfully, rolling the warm flesh around with his tongue and blowing hot air into the shell. He runs his free hand up to Meliodas' neck, drawing a line between his jaw and his Adam's apple before running his thumb over his parted lips. Meliodas gasped as Ban brought his cum drenched hand behind him, dipping under the lace and trailing downwards, wetting the space between his ass.

Ban slips two fingers into his captains welcoming mouth, his tongue lapping around the digits languidly as his eyes fluttered closed. Ban moves his own mouth down to Meliodas' neck, sucking at his pulse and muttering into his skin. His fingers pump in and out of his hot mouth, his breathing turning into rasping pants.

He can feel his erection slowly growing and pressing into Meliodas' thigh, his own cock straining against his leather pants, desperate to be freed. "You're such a naughty boy-" Ban hums against Meliodas' flushed skin. "Did you intend to get all dressed up and not share? That just won't do."

His mouth full and his mind blank, Meliodas can't find the strength, much less the desire to respond. The promise of "punishment" from the other man sounded increasingly promising, and he was more than willing to be _punished_. His pulse quickened as Ban dipped a finger into his tight ass, the sudden intrusion had Meliodas seeing stars, his tongue lulling around Ban's fingers in his mouth in quiet desperation. He groans into Ban's hand, sucking hard and pressing his hips against him, matching his pace.

Ban sucked hard at Meliodas' neck, undoubtedly leaving a sweet love mark in his path. Ban licked at his handiwork, purring low. "If you want something Cap'n, you'll have to say it. I can't read minds you know-"

Pinned against Ban, Meliodas could do nothing but squirm, his hole pleasantly rolling from the movements. "Fwease..." He managed to gasp out the muffled words with the man's fingers still in his mouth. "I-I need..."

Ban inserted a second finger without warning, a seductive cry escaping from the Sin of Wrath. How Ban loved that sound, and what he wouldn't do to hear it over and over again. Leaving his captain so full with _him_ that nothing but his name escaped his sweet lips like a prayer.

"Huh? I didn't catch that," Ban teased, his fingers pumping inside of him in a slow, torturous pace.

Meliodas finds his way behind him, palming at Ban's chest and over the bulge in his pants. He fumbles at the hem of Ban's leather trousers, eventually trailing down to what he so desperately desires. He palmed Ban's crotch, his own rising now to full attention.

"Oh ho, captain," Ban nipped at his collarbone, his fingers scissoring inside his tightness. Meliodas leaned back into the male, a heady moan echoing against the walls of the dimmed room. He tightened his grip around Ban in response, the Sin of Greed uttering a curse low in his throat.

"That's enough Cap'n," Ban removed his fingers abruptly, replacing them with the ones wetted by Meliodas' sweet mouth. The wet digits swirled around him, warm saliva mixing with cum and sweat. "Remember, you're the one being punished here."

Meliodas spun around, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck and drawing him down for a hungry kiss, one Ban readily accepted. Their tongues danced sloppily, their lips bruising from the intensity. Ban gripped at the lace panties still rolled up between Meliodas' thighs, ripping the flimsy fabric off of him in one firm movement and discarding it to the floor around him. Meliodas' own hands trailed down Ban's body, returning to his straining cock with purposeful strokes.

The music in the background barely reached their ears, the sound of moans and smacking lips and wet flesh filling the space between them.

They separate with a wet _pop_ , Meliodas' eyes a storm, half lidded and s _exy_. Ban's manhood twitches in Meliodas' palms when he nips at his lips slowly, seductively. A silent request of _Please, take me._

A plea Ban is _more_ than happy to comply with.

With one firm push Ban has Meliodas leaning over the nearest table, his face pressed into the hardwood, his chest heaving above the corset, his ass at the perfect height for Ban's hips to fit against him. Ban lined himself up, Meliodas whimpering at the sensation. He eyes the black lace of the corset, finding it _incredibly_ hot in that moment, a devious idea crossing his mind.

Pulling the male closer to himself, he unties the front half of the corset, wrapping the lace firmly around the other Sin's cock tightly. This _is_ punishment after all, Meliodas had already pleasured himself once without his help. A _grave_ sin as far as Ban is concerned.

Meliodas offers no protest, the tightness around his shaft only adding to his anticipation. He raises his ass, desperately seeking contact, feeling the head of him pushing against his hole.

Ban enters him in one, smooth thrust, the smaller male clutching at the air, his head thrown back in euphoria. The sound of grunts and low yelps drowned out the music, the tempo is replaced by the steady sound of flesh slapping flesh.

Meliodas has never felt so _full_ , his prostate receiving much needed attention, his cock jerking against the tight lace. He rocks against the cold, hard surface of the table, his feet just barely reaching the floor and forcing him on his tip toes.

Ban lowers over him, hovering over his back, muscles flexing as Meliodas struggles to keep at least a shred of composure. Ban kisses the space between his shoulder blades, trailing a hot tongue against the valleys of his muscles. He was so _tight_ , so warm, it was taking every ounce of his control not to lose it there and then.

Meliodas' head lulls to the side, his blond locks mesmerizing as they bounce from his thrusts. Ban runs his fingers through, fingertips scratching at his scalp as he grips the tresses hard, pulling his head back with a jerk.

"Now tell me, Cap'n," Ban murmurs low into the shell of his ear, "What are you doing next time you decide to dress up?"

"I'll call you!" Meliodas moans loudly, a lingering note on the air.

"Good boy." Ban praises, and rewards him with an unyielding thrust. Sweat runs down Ban's chest, his breaths being unsteady as he feels himself growing closer. In a frenzy he takes hold of Meliodas' cock, swirling pre-cum around his head and awarding him with sturdy strokes.

"B-ban, please..." Meliodas begs, his voice jumping between a moan and a plea. "I'm so close... Let- _hah_ \- let me cum."

Ban kept up his assault, his stomach spasming with his own coming release. The sound of Meliodas frantic and desperate only serving to bring him closer and closer.

 _"Please!"_ Meliodas cried as Ban spilled his seed deep inside him. With a twist of his fingers the lace tying down the Sin of Wrath is removed, his own overwhelming finish coming on instantaneously. Both males were left panting, hunched over the table as they rode out their highs.

After a brief moment, Meliodas lets out a low chuckle, eliciting a questioning glance from Ban.

"Who's going to clean this up now?"


End file.
